


Jet Pack Blues

by Deanismysavior



Series: Music Inspired [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanismysavior/pseuds/Deanismysavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 in the Music Inspired series, and unfortunately the last I have written so far. There may be more to come in the future! Based on Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Pack Blues

Based on: Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy

It had all been fucked up with that kiss. The moment Dean’s lips left Cas’s he couldn’t handle being in the same room with him anymore, his mind had gone into overdrive. He had turned away from Cas, saying not a word. Instead, he reached for the keys and left out the front door, disregarding the heavy storm, he headed to the car. When he had seated himself in the driver’s seat of the impala, he looked out to where Cas was now standing, his trench coat now sopping wet and his hair slicked down from the pouring rain, but all the same he had turned the keys in the ignition. He found himself driving fast down the highway, tracing in and out of lanes distractedly. Thoughts kept racing through his head. _Do I really love Cas?_

It had all been because Dean had come home once again, frustrated and lonely. Normally he would’ve gone out and drowned his sorrows in alcohol and a beautiful woman, but this night was different. His sunken mood was met by an angel waiting for him in the dirty motel room he had spent the past few days in while he was working a case. When Cas saw him, he could tell something was wrong, like he always could.

He had moved to meet Dean and took him in an embrace. Dean melting beneath those strong celestial arms. Tears were streaming down his face, but in that moment, he didn’t care. And Cas didn’t make him feel bad about it. He took Dean and sat him down on the bed next to him. He had let Dean put his head on his shoulder and Cas had stroked Dean’s back in a calming gesture. After sitting there in silence for what felt like an eternity, with two fingers beneath his chin, Cas had lifted Dean’s head so that he was now meeting the angel’s gaze. And slowly, Cas tilted his head to one side, drifting ever closer to Dean’s face. Cas connected his lips with Dean’s; and Dean had let him. It had felt so good. But now Dean wondered if it only felt that way because he had needed the comfort. 

He slammed his head down on the steering wheel, hard enough to make him dizzy and pulled the car over. The windshield wipers still working furiously so that Dean could make out the blinking lights of the sign for a roadside bar. He sullenly took the steering wheel in his hands again and made the motions that found him in its parking lot. Crawling from the car, he walked towards the broken, hole in the wall of a place with his shoulders hunched and head hung low. As he opened the doors he saw that there were only two others there, one of them being the bartender and the other an old, long-haired man with more than a few teeth missing. 

“What’ll it be?” the bartender asked when Dean had climbed atop the nearest bar stool.

“A double shot of tequila might do the trick,” he replied drearily.

“That bad, huh?” The bartender gave him a sympathetic look as he poured the liquor into two shot glasses and slid them towards Dean.

Dean just nodded grimly, downing both in quick succession. His head pounding at the thought. _Do I love him?_

“Another?” questioned the bartender, but Dean shook his head.

He dug around in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone to see he now had 6 missed calls from Cas and 3 new voice messages. He sighed, and dialed the number to open them.

His voice caught in his throat when he heard Cas’s broken voice saying “Dean, please come back, please; come home,” over and over again beneath varying intensities of sobs. “I’m so sorry, I promise I won’t do it again, I’m sorry Dean, just… just please, don’t leave me here,” the voice quaked. Setting the phone aside, he looked down to his fumbling hands.

Dean turned to the bartender once more, “Actually, I’ll take one more.”

He nodded and proceeded to pour Dean another shot glass full, which Dean took, hovered in the air above his head just a moment, then bathed his tongue with. “Thanks,” he mumbled, throwing two twenties down on the bar top and pacing quickly towards the exit. 

He arrived back, swinging the door open wide and striding over to where Cas had crumpled himself in a distraught mess. He took Cas’s head in his hands and kissed him fiercely and deeply, “No, Cas, I’m sorry.” 

_Of course you love him, you fool!_


End file.
